


Re:Zero - Getting Married in Another World!

by SwordKneeMe



Series: Re:Zero - Married in Another World [1]
Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Celebrations, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Light-Hearted, Marriage, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordKneeMe/pseuds/SwordKneeMe
Summary: This is a light hearted short story about the Emilia camp preparing for and having Subaru and Emilia’s wedding.This short story is set at an ambiguous point past Arc 7. I didn’t include Rem because I didn’t feel like I’d be able to write her very well with the material out right now. Also Puck is gone still because I felt like he’d be disruptive. Since he hasn’t come back yet, I didn’t feel too bad excluding him.
Relationships: Emilia & Natsuki Subaru
Series: Re:Zero - Married in Another World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180349
Comments: 15
Kudos: 69





	Re:Zero - Getting Married in Another World!

Subaru was out on an evening run. In order to reduce his liability when something bad would happen and everyone would be put in danger, he needed to stay in shape. So, he worked out everyday. Subaru made it back to the mansion faster than usual, and was sweaty and out of breath from the extra exertion. Still, he had enough awareness to notice Emilia standing by the front door of the mansion.

“Emilia-tan! The way the moon reflects in your eyes… it sweeps away… all of my exhaustion!” Subaru says, hands on his knees, still wheezing.

Emilia smiled brilliantly at Subaru, looking him over as he recovered from his run. Her voice rang in his ears like a silver bell. “You must have ran reeeally hard tonight Subaru” she said as she walked towards Subaru, holding a large glass of icy water out towards him.

“Emilia-tan always knows how to take care of me, this is why you are EMT!” Subaru says as he took the glass and began drinking from it.

“We need to talk Subaru, about our future.” Emilia whispered.

Subaru froze mid drink, turning his head to look at Emilia. Subaru wasn’t exactly sure how to read the look in her eyes, but he knew she was serious. He gulped down the water in his mouth. “Sure, Emilia-tan. You know I’ll always stand by your side, I’ll always protect you. I’m your knight forever,” Subaru proclaimed.

“Maybe… you don’t just need to be my knight anymore,” Emilia said, twirling her hair with her fingers.

Subaru froze as anxiety washed over him.  _ I must have done something… something to hurt Emilia. Did I break another promise by accident? _ Subaru’s eyes went wide as he tried to recall any reason why Emilia would say something like that. “Emilia-tan… you…” Subaru stuttered.

With one look at Subaru’s expression, Emilia rapidly shook her head “No… Subaru no that’s not what I meant! Oh, I’m such a dunce” she pouted, looking into Subaru’s deeply concerned eyes. “I… reeeally want you beside me. Maybe… being my knight isn’t enough anymore.” Emilia held eye contact with Subaru, her eyes shining in the moonlight. “I think I’m in love with you” Emilia said, barely a whisper.

Subaru, still mulling over what she said, missed her last words. “What do you mean?” He said, his voice cracking.

“What do I mean?” Emilia said louder. “I love you Subaru. You gave me time to think. Time to learn what it meant when my heart would race whenever I looked at you, why I smile when I think about you, why I linger on each word you say. Those feelings are yours, Subaru. They’re all for you!”. Noticing the shock on Subaru’s face, Emilia walked right up to him, looking up into his eyes and continued. “I love you. I loved you before I knew what that meant. I… learned about love, and I know what we need to do. We’re supposed to get married now, Subaru.” Emilia grabbed Subaru’s hand and placed it on her chest, over her heart.

Subaru looked into her amethyst eyes. He could see her earnestness, her kindness, her sincerity, and even a hint of concern. “You’re… sure Emilia-tan? This was so sudden…” Subaru wavered, still catching his breath as her expression changed to determination and courage.

Emilia held Subaru’s hand tighter. “I’ve had a long time to think about this, about everything. I know you thought about it for a long time too”. Keeping one hand on top of his, she reached her other hand towards Subaru’s neck. “If… if… if you aren’t ready for this right now you can just dodge!” As she spoke, Emilia slowly pulled Subaru down by his neck until their noses passed each other, she closed her eyes as she locked her lips to his. As she did, Subaru breathed in sharply through his nose, eyes widening in surprise at her advance. After a moment, Subaru relaxed and wrapped his arms around Emilia, pulling her into a close embrace. Eventually their lips parted, but Subaru still held her close.

Subaru chuckled. “Emilia-tan, you know when you tell someone they can dodge, you’re not supposed to stop them from dodging.”

Emilia looked at Subaru, mildly distressed. “What was I thinking! I didn’t mean to pull you in, it just happened, If you aren’t ready we don’t have to get married I thought it was reeeally cool when you said it last time and… and…” Emilia stopped rambling when she noticed Subaru began stroking her hair, a gentle smile forming on his face.

“Emilia-tan! Of course! With a look like that I would never refuse! You are EMT! Normally I would be the one to ask your hand in marriage, but you stole the words out of my mouth, so I must accept!”

Upon hearing this, Emilia noticeably relaxed into Subaru’s arms.

“Oh.” Emilia said, relieved. “I was so afraid I’d mess that up somehow…”

Emilia and Subaru sat outside as the moon rose high in the sky, wrapped in each other’s arms and discussing their future together. Eventually Emilia grew drowsy. Subaru carried Emilia to her room, tucking her in for a good night’s sleep before making his way to his own room. It took him a long time to settle his excitement enough to eventually pass out.

\-----

**Next Morning**

As usual, the breakfast was prepared by Petra and Frederica. With a quick glance around the dining room as he entered, Subaru noted everyone was acting normal, if not a little quiet. Otto was sitting with a stack of papers as he ate, Garfiel was talking with Lewes, and Ram was standing by Roswaal’s side. 

Ram was the first to react upon Subaru entering the dining hall. “Barusu is late as usual. You continually exceed your reputation. To think you could get lazier every day. Heh.” Ram smirked at him as she read his expression.

“Ram, just because I’m the last one here doesn’t mean I’m late! Everyone’s still here eating, so…” Subaru trailed off as he sat at the table, noticing someone was still missing.

Ram looked with disappointment at Subaru “As unobservant as ever, Barusu. As Emilia’s knight you’re  _ supposed _ to know where she is.”

“Emilia-tan… must be busy doing something important, she’s normally never late…” Subaru responded. Subaru looked around the room again to make sure he didn’t miss Emilia somewhere. 

As his words trailed off, the door to the dining hall opened abruptly. Entering with an energetic step and an air of confidence, Emilia took a deep breath.

“Can I have everyone’s attention please?”

Silence flooded the room, everyone’s eyes turned towards Emilia.

Roswaal responded first. “What do we haaaaaaaaaave here? It seems Emilia has something important to announce?”

Emilia’s eyes passed over everyone in the room, when her gaze fell on Subaru, she held eye contact with him. “This may seem a little sudden, but I put a lot of thought into this. I think now is the time to bring it up to everyone.”

Emilia noticed Subaru blush, and froze for a moment. Emilia’s face grew pink as well, her hands tightening into fists beside her. “We… decided it’s time. I asked Subaru and we want to get married!”

The silence in the room was deafening for both Emilia and Subaru. In reality it was just a tiny moment, but to them it felt like minutes.

Garfiel: “Well isn’t that amazin’. Captain, you’re like a knight from th’stories now. Th’ Princess and knight fallin’ in love, it’s a classic.”

Garfiel and Otto both got up and walked over to Subaru. Garfiel clapped Subaru on the back as he congratulated him with a smile. As they did, Ram remained where she was, glaring at Subaru from a distance.

Ram: “Barusu must have done something barbaric to coerce Emilia, what tricks did you play on her mind? Disgusting.”

Smiling, Roswaal waved his hand.

Roswaal: “Look at Emilia, she said that veeeeeeeeeeery seriously. Well, if you two aaaaaaaaare to be married, I will have invitations sent out to eeeeeeeveryone. As a royal candidate, this is veeeeeeeeeery important”

Emilia smiled, walking towards her normal spot at the dining table and taking her seat.

Emilia: “Yes! There’s so many people that should come. Everyone here of course. Oh! And everyone from the village if they want. Felt, Reinhard, Anastasia, Julius, Mimi and her twins, also Priscilla and Al... Of course there’s also Wilhelm, Felix, and Crus…”

Emilia cut off, remembering the state Crusch was left in. For the first time since entering the dining hall, she looked uncertain. 

Subaru looked over at Roswaal, then back to Emilia. “I… don’t think that’s necessary. I mean… of course we should have a big party. bringing everyone together to celebrate would be great, but I think for now we should save a big party for another time. A big fancy wedding for Emilia-tan and myself sounds cool, but… wouldn’t it be better if we had a small ceremony with just everyone here?”

Subaru could tell Emilia was conflicted.  _ She wants everyone to celebrate as friends _ , Subaru’s heart filled with warmth at the thought.

Roswaal reinforced his previous statement. “But Suuuuuubaru, Emilia is a royal candidate. This is a very important eveeeeeeent for one of her status. When she is married, it is an event for eeeeeeeeveryone in Lugnica.”

Subaru responded confidently. “Yes, you’re right. Emilia deserves the biggest, fanciest wedding in the world! Everyone she wants there should go. Emilia deserves a big band playing music, and fireworks too. But that will take a long time to prepare. It’ll be a year by the time everyone is invited and everything is prepared. And, well… if we want to invite everyone, we need to wait until Crusch is better. But I have an idea that should work for everyone.”

Roswaal shifted his posture slightly, leaning back into his chair. “Hmmmmmmmm? What coooooould you mean?”

Subaru smiles at Roswaal. Standing, with one hand planted on his hip, Subaru points directly at Roswaal. “We have two weddings!”

Garfiel spoke up first. “Captain… you can only get married to someone once…”

Subaru, still pointing at Roswaal, smiled and looked at Garfiel. “You are both right and wrong!”

“You aren’t makin’ any fuckin’ sense, captain.” Garfiel responded, confused.

Otto considered what Subaru has said so far. “I think we should hear what Subaru has to say, Garfiel. He must have some sort of solution.”

Garfiel casually waved off Otto, but remained silent.

Subaru nodded to Otto “What’s important isn’t the party, it isn’t how many people show up either. What’s important is the oaths we swear to each other. If we do a wedding here, we can plan for less people, making it easier to organize. We don’t need to find some massive dining hall, we don’t need to make more food than we usually do. We can basically say our oaths and be married any day.”

Subaru looked back at Roswaal, who was studying Subaru carefully as he continued. “You’re right Ros-chi, Emilia’s marriage is a really important part of her run as king of Lugunica. If we say our oaths in front of everyone here in say, a week, to us we’ll be married. To us, the grand ceremony that is coming would be more like… reflecting on and renewing our oaths.”

Emilia smiled and nodded. “I think I like that idea sooo much. If we get married soon and celebrate with everyone here, it’s like it’s our own little party. If we do a bigger one later, I won’t feel bad for leaving out Crusch while she’s hurt…” Emilia looked down with a small frown forming on her lips.

After considering Subaru’s idea in full, roswaal responded. “Yes… well this miiiiiiiiiiight work out just fiiiiiiiiiine. So long as we don’t tell anyone, you should be able to marry quite soooooooon. Perhaps tomorrow? Now I must tell you aaaaaaaall about the marriage customs here. They are quiiiiiiiite simple, really. Subaru, you must provide Emilia with a gift, one that she will keep always as a reminder of your bond. Emilia, you must do the same for Subaru. Everyone else in attendance will give gifts to either Subaru or Emilia as they seeeeeeeeeee fit.”

Subaru gave Roswaal a look of shock. “You can’t be serious. Since we want to be married faster, you’re going to make us rush this much!?”

Roswaal nodded his head. “I am compleeeeetly serious, Subaru. The royal wedding is an eeeeeextremely important function regarding Emilia’s candidacy. If you want to risk private marriage, you must also risk miiiiiissmanaging it. Tomorrow evening is the only day I will sign off on an official marriage, as is my right as the Lord of the region.”

Subaru sighed. “Is that how it works here!? I should have expected you would make things difficult, Ros-chi. I’ll work extra hard to make sure everything goes flawlessly tomorrow.”

“Dooooooon’t forget, you need to find someone to officiate your marriaaaaage, Subaru.” Roswaal added.

“You made it sound like you’d be the one marrying us, Ros-chi. Alright, I’ll find someone better to marry us!” Subaru turned his smile towards Emilia “and I’ll give you a present you’ll cherish forever!”

“Captain, my amazin’ self will get you the most amazin’ gift I can!”

Otto responded as well, with a smile. “Me too! I’ll try and find something for the both of you.”

Ram added, “Barusu doesn’t deserve Ram’s gifts, I’ll give Emilia something. Ram’s gifts might not be enough to counter being stuck with Subaru forever.”

“Ouch, you’re going there Ram? You know she was the one who asked to marry me?” Subaru replied.

“Of course, Barusu is too spineless to have asked Emilia.” Ram countered.

Emilia brought her hand to her mouth and began giggling. “I’m happy everyone’s so excited.”

Everyone continued to converse, much more lively than the early morning. As they continued to eat, one thought continued to float around in Subaru’s mind.  _ I… have no idea what to get Emilia. What even is a good gift in a situation like this? _ Over time and in waves, everyone dispersed to do their daily tasks, unaware of Subaru’s current dilemma.

  
  


\-----

Subaru found himself aimlessly walking the halls of Roswaal’s mansion. In his time at the mansion, he has given many gifts to everyone. Subaru remembered finding a book of stories he found in the capital. He remembered the look on Garfiel’s face when he handed him the book, how surprised Garfiel was by what he did.

“Captain, thanks for gettin’ me this. My amazin’ self will read th’book when I have time.” Garfiel said, touched, a smile growing on his face.

“Well, you’ve done so much for everyone, as soon as I saw it I knew I had to give it to you,” Subaru said with a chuckle.

Subaru didn’t know until later that Garfiel already read all the stories in the book when he was living in the sanctuary. He was relieved that Garfiel still accepted it with gratitude in front of everyone.

_ Hmm,  _ Subaru’s eyes glazed over, deep in thought.  _ He liked the book, even though he already read every story in it. Ackh, this isn’t helpful at all! He liked it but he definitely would have liked something that he didn’t already read more! _

Subaru was now in a storage room, pacing in circles.

_ Meili likes it whenever I make her a doll, but she’s so much younger than Emilia! Emilia wouldn’t like that nearly as much! Ahh, but Emilia-tan is mentally younger than she looks! Maybe she would like a doll too. _

Subaru kept thinking about each gift he gave to everyone.  _ Sure, they were received well, but they were all just little tokens of kindness, of our friendship. This gift to Emilia-tan had to be more! This gift is supposed to represent his everlasting love, all his time with Emilia. It’s supposed to be important to her. _

Subaru paced faster, filling with anxiety because he hadn’t found the perfect gift yet. Subaru barely noticed the soft footsteps approaching him, until a soft hand grabbed his own from behind.

“Betty could feel you pacing from across the mansion.”

Subaru looked at Beatrice and could see a little bit of concern in her eyes. Subaru smiled at her.

“Beako, you weren’t at breakfast this morning.” Subaru said.

“Betty was busy, why always come to breakfast when I don’t need to eat, I suppose!” Beatrice crossed her arms and looked away.

“Yes, of course,” Subaru began. “You missed some important news this morning though. Emilia-tan and I are getting married.”

Beatrice looked back at Subaru with a surprised look on her face. “M...married?” Beatrice reaches out for Subaru’s hand again, squeezing it lightly. “That is very nice for you, in fact. You… won’t forget about Betty?”

Subaru sits down cross legged on the floor and pulls Beatrice in so she’s sitting on his lap.

“Beako, I promised I’d never forget about you.” Subaru begins playing with her hair “Marrying Emilia won’t change that in the slightest. If anything, it means Emilia will love you just as much as I do. Your place in my heart will never shift. It’ll never go away.”

“That’s right,” Beako murmured. “Betty would never forgive you if you did.” Beatrice began slowly draining his mana for the day.

“Beatrice”, Subaru started. “There is something I wanted to ask you. Something important. Could you… be our priest?”

Beatrice looked at Subaru questioningly. “What does this word Priest mean? I can’t answer if I don’t know what it is, I suppose.”

“You’re right. Would you be able to guide us through the ceremony? We need someone to lead us through the marriage rites. There’s nobody I’d want more than you.” Subaru asked, still petting Beatrice’s head. _ If Puck wasn’t still missing, maybe Emilia would want him to do this instead. That deadbeat still hasn’t come back though, _ Subaru thought to himself.

Beatrice sighed, looking up at Subaru. “That is something I can do for you. I will do a very good job, in fact”.

Subaru sighed in relief.  _ That’s one thing taken care of _ , he thought. Subaru and Beatrice sat in the storage room for a while, thinking about their conversation. Just as Subaru’s mind began to wander, an idea struck him.

“Beako, you wouldn’t happen to know how to choose a gift for a fiancé, would you?” Subaru asked, hoping that somehow Beatrice would be able to help him work out his biggest dilemma. “This is something I’ve been thinking about since breakfast, and I haven’t come up with anything! I have to get it today, since the wedding is tomorrow.”

Beatrice felt his heart rate rise as he explained his dilemma. Added to the look of concern on his face she could tell he was very anxious.

“I spent 400 years stuck in a library! Betty hasn’t ever seen a marriage!” Noticing her answer didn’t relieve Subaru at all, she thought harder. “There… were books in the library, I suppose.” Subaru’s breath cut short as he lingered on Beatrice’s words. “There are some customs I heard of. A man’s family would sometimes give livestock to the woman’s family as a gift for marriage. Also, nobility would join businesses, with marriage as pretext, I suppose.”

Subaru shook his head and sighed. “Beako, thanks for trying, but I don’t own livestock or have a family business. Even if I did, a dowry is pretty outdated if you ask me.”

Betty huffed. “Well that’s all that Betty knows, think of your own answer if that isn’t enough, I suppose!”

When Beatrice finished draining Subaru’s extra mana, Subaru lifted Beatrice to her feet and stood up, walking towards the door. “I think I’m going to find Otto, maybe he’ll have the answer I need.”

“Then you should hurry,” Beatrice said. “Otto and Garfiel are preparing to leave for the capital, in fact.”

Subaru jumped up, and began walking quickly down the hall towards the entrance. “Well, let’s go then Beako, we need to catch them before they leave! With Otto’s Divine Protection, I’ll never catch up to him, and I’d never find him in the Capital.”

Beatrice stammered. “I’m… busy in fact. Betty has extremely important matters to attend to.” Beatrice didn’t look Subaru in the eye as she spoke.

“What ever could you be busy doing… Oh, Petra wants to spend time with you? Maybe Meili too? I never thought I’d see the day when you actually wanted to stay with them!”

Beatrice stamped her foot and crossed her arms. “That is anything but true! You know nothing, I suppose! Now, go to Otto before Betty…” Beatrice trails off as she sees the smile on Subaru’s face.

“Sure… sure, go easy on them for me then.”

Subaru could hear a “Bah!” from behind him as he ran off towards the mansion entrance.

  
  
\-----

Emilia was back in her room, she was supposed to be studying for the Royal selection, but was too distracted to think about that.

_ I… don’t know where to begin when giving someone a present.  _ Emilia thought to herself.

Emilia had really never given anyone a present before. Back when she lived with Mother Fortuna, she was too young to understand what that meant. Sure, she painted and gave her creations to Mother Fortuna, but that was more out of excitement for having painted something cool. After everyone was frozen, she didn’t see anyone anymore. Those she did see definitely didn’t like her. The closest might have been the shopkeeper who she traded nuts to, but that was more of a transaction, not a gift. It certainly wasn’t the same. When Puck found her, it was a little different - at least she wasn’t alone anymore. She and Puck just lived with each other, it wasn’t the kind of relationship where they were always giving each other presents.

The first gift Emilia received from someone was the lost little girl she helped that day her insignia was stolen. It still warms her heart to think about that. That little girl was afraid of her for no fault of her own, yet she still wanted Emilia to take that flower. Emilia is still happy she had Roswaal preserve it before it began to wilt, because now she can wear it every day. Everything else came because of Subaru. Subaru made her the flower crown, that day still makes her heart skip a beat when she thinks about it.  _ I think that was the first time those feelings for him rose _ . Emilia pondered to herself. She only started receiving presents whenever Subaru decided to get her things. Even the first birthday celebration she had since being unfrozen was after Subaru joined the mansion staff.  _ Oh goodness I’m such a bonehead sometimes, I should have thought of things to get Subaru so much earlier than now _ . Emilia thought.

_ I’ve never given anyone a gift before, and now I have to find something really important for Subaru… I don’t even know where to start. Maybe… someone can help me. Petra had lots of friends in Arlam village, maybe she will know what to do. _

Emilia rose from her desk and made her way out of her room, considering her options as she began searching the mansion for Petra. It took some time to find any of the maids, as they were scattered around the mansion doing their morning work. Eventually, while passing the mansion baths, Emilia crossed by Ram, who was making her way towards the bath with a stack of clean towels. 

Ram noticed Emilia was looking at her inquisitively, and spoke first. “Emilia, what is it?’

Emilia’s hands reach to her crystal. It still gave her comfort, even if Puck hasn’t returned yet.

Emilia started calm, but quickly broke into a ramble. “I need to find Petra. She was friends with all the kids in Arlam, and well… I need help choosing a gift for Subaru. I know I sound like a simpleton, but I really don’t know. Would you know what to get Subaru? If you were marrying Subaru, what would you get him?”

A loud “Euchk” came from Ram, as her eyes widened. “Please take back that last thing you said, Emilia. I’ll be too sick to finish my work.”

Emilia studied Ram with concern. “Are you not feeling well? I’m sure Roswaal will let you rest if I ask.” Emilia approached Ram and placed a hand on her forehead, to try and read her temperature. Ram slowly reached for Emilia’s hand and pulled it off her forehead.

“I can manage”, she said. “I don’t know… Barusu doesn’t deserve Ram’s gifts.” Emilia’s expression falls. Ram, noticing, continues “Get him something he likes, like Mayonnaise. If it helps you, I can make steamed potatoes.” Ram smiled at the thought of her steamed potatoes.

Emilia mulled over what Ram said.  _ Mayo… potatoes… those don’t feel right. _ “Thanks soooo much for your suggestions Ram, I’ll think about them. Do you know where Petra is? I want to ask her opinion too.”

Ram pointed down the hall. “Petra is in the grand dining hall. Also, go talk to Frederica. She is making your wedding dress and needs your input.” Ram began making her way past Emilia, entering the bath with the fresh towels.

“Thank you so much Ram” Emilia said excitedly as she began walking towards the dining hall.

_ It’s so hard choosing a gift for someone _ , Emilia thought on her way to the dining hall.  _ Subaru never talks about things he wants, so how should I know what he’d like? _ Emilia continued to ponder, eventually making her way through the door to the Grand Dining Hall.

This was a separate dining hall than they usually eat in. The ceiling was plastered white and molded in complex shapes, and trimmed with gold. Large chandeliers encompassed the ceiling, sparkling brilliantly across the room from the blend of artificial and natural light. Two large windows evenly split the back wall. Between the windows was an ornate lectern shaped out of a type of wood Emilia has never seen before. A bar stocked with many dozens of bottles was built into an alcove in the right wall. A large, wooden, rectangular table was centered within the room, in which Petra was stretching over, in an attempt to polish the center.

“This is reeeally fancy,” Emilia said to herself out loud as she took it all in.

Petra looked up at Emilia as she entered, with a grin on her face. “Hello, Emilia-sama. Doesn’t it look nice in here?” Petra waved her hand, showcasing the partially arranged dining room.

Emilia was impressed as she looked around the room, assuming everything was set up by Petra. “It sure is Petra, you’re doing a great job!” Emilia praised, then paused for a moment. “Petra, I need your help, I thought I could pick your brain for a while.”

Petra put down her polishing cloth, and skipped over to Emilia. “I’ll do what I can to help, Emilia-sama!” Petra nodded with excitement.

“Thanks, Petra.” Emilia gulped. “I… don’t know what present to give to Subaru. Ram said mayo but that doesn’t feel right.” Emila took a deep breath and another moment to think. “I… haven’t given anyone gifts before and I don’t know how.” Emilia looked back to Petra, ashamed. “You have lots of friends in Arlam village, right? You must have given gifts to each other, or maybe to your parents?” Emilia held her breath in anticipation.

“Yeah, sometimes I’d go and give my mom flowers from the field.” Petra looked up, deep in thought. “Mmmhm. This is kinda different, you’re not like the boys making stick swords, or finding a cool rock, or baking. Hmmmm, maybe something where if he looks at it, he’ll think of only you.” Petra looked pleased at her answer.

“I don’t know what that could be…” Emilia trailed off, discouraged. “Do you have any other ideas?”

“Ummmmm, not really, sorry. I’ll think about it while I work, and I’ll come right to you if I have something in mind. Don’t worry about it too much, okay Emilia-sama? You still have time to come up with your gift.” Petra looked at Emilia kindly as she left, still unsure of her gift.

Half way over to Frederica, an idea struck Emilia. She turned around and took off running.

Emilia spent the next couple of hours making a detour to Arlam village. In the late afternoon, Emilia finally made her way over to Frederica. Together they spent a considerable amount of time choosing fabrics and designs for her dress, even skipping dinner. Eventually, Frederica interrogated Emilia long enough, and let her go so she could work on the dress without any interruptions.  
  


\-----

Subaru was pretty lucky, all things considered. As he left the mansion, he could see Otto talking with Garfiel. He still hasn’t left yet. Otto looked over as he heard Subaru approaching.

Otto called out, “Good afternoon Subaru! We’re just heading up to the capital, please let me know if you need me to pick something for you while I’m there, I’ll add it to my list.”

Subaru noticed that Otto is holding a sheet of paper and a pencil.

Subaru responded, only half listening. “I don’t know.” Subaru fell back into his thoughts. “A dowry certainly doesn’t feel right” Subaru muttered to himself, running his hands through his hair.

Otto grinned. “That certainly wouldn’t make sense, given your social standing.”

“This is coming from the guy who ran away from home to sell oil?” Subaru fired back, amused.

“If I didn’t, I never would have met any of you! How would you manage without me?” Otto returned.

“Yknow…” Garfiel cut off their banter. “In th’stories, the prince would usually free the princess from some sort of danger. Like free ‘er from a tower, save ‘er from a witch, slay a monster, wake ‘er from an eternal slumber. Shit like that.”

Subaru looked over at Garfiel. “Well, I’m already helping her with the Royal selection. Those stories aren’t much help.”

Garfiel continued. “Maybe you can add to the things that’re already important to her?” Garfiel paused, waiting for a response, and continued when none came. “Like… the pin in’er hair, or the gem she wears” Garfiel raises his hand to the base of his neck, around the same place Emilia would wear her gem.

“Are you always this observant?? Why didn’t this ever come up before?” Subaru exclaimed, somewhat shocked.

“I mean… yeah” Garfiel murmured. “My amazin’ self is always noticin’ these sorts of things. Y’got to promise not to tell Frederica, captain, it’ll be embarrassing.”

“Sure, so long as you help me decide what to get, my lips are sealed.” Subaru replied with a laugh, then faced Otto again. “I’m going with you two to the capital. It’ll give me some time to think, and I can get something there if an idea strikes me.” Subaru hopped onto the carriage, alongside Garfiel, while Otto grabbed the reins.

“Sure thing, Subaru.” Otto replied. “It’ll be our whole day. That should give you lots of time to come up with an idea. Think about your gift, and don't worry about the rest. I promise I'll organize your wedding to the best of my abilities!"

Otto guided Frufroo to the road, and after a brief conversation, she took off.

“I think I have a budding idea, maybe you guys could help make it better.” Subaru said excitedly, as Otto guided them down the road to the capital. The three of them bounced ideas back and forth the whole way there. Otto ferried them to their destinations, all having come to different conclusions on what to get.

\-----

The guys had a long day out at the capital, and made it back a couple hours after nightfall. After searching various shops, they were all able to find what they were looking for. They also came back with loads of banquet-related supplies. Exhausted from the long day, Subaru didn’t even turn on the lamp in his room, and he barely felt like putting on his nightwear before heading straight to bed. By the time his head hit the pillow, he began to realize something was off.  _ The bed is usually nice and flat, so why do I feel like I’m rolling to the center… _ ? Then Subaru noticed the blanket was already warm. Everything clicked.  _ Someone’s in my bed. _ Slowly, Subaru reached over to the nightstand beside his bed and turned on the light. Subaru calmly turned his head back to the bed and saw the familiar form of Emilia, eyes closed and in her nightgown.

It took a moment for his mind to catch up. Eventually he did start to wonder why she was in his room. Subaru briefly wondered if he should sleep in one of the guest rooms for the night, before slowly laying back down and turning off the light.  _ I don’t know why she’s here, but she obviously decided to come on her own. I won’t do anything. I’m going to lay back, give her space, and go to sleep. _

It took extra long for Subaru to fall asleep, still a little unsure if getting back into bed was the right choice.

  
  


~~~

Subaru slowly drifted awake, having slept much more soundly than usual. It took extra time for his thoughts to gather. Eventually he realized there was an arm gently resting over his chest, and warmth enveloping him from his left side. Her voice chimed in his ears like a silver bell.

“You’re finally awake.” Emilia said drowsily. “You were such a sleepyhead, but I couldn’t make myself wake you. You were so cute there, and so warm.”

“Who… says sleepyhead these days?” Subaru muttered as he rolled to his side and opened his eyes. Emilia’s hair was messy from her rest. Her eyes looked at him kindly. Subaru couldn’t help himself, he brought up his hand and began stroking her hair.

They laid there beside each other for several minutes, looking peacefully into each other’s eyes as Subaru continued to gently stroke her head.

Eventually Subaru broke the divine silence. “Emilia-tan, not that I’m complaining, but what were you doing sleeping in my bed?”

After a moment, Emilia responded. “Well, I wanted to see you last night before you went to bed, but you were out suuuper late, and I got tired. I guess I fell asleep.”

“That was your last night being unmarried! You might never get another chance to sleep in a bed alone!” Subaru said back to Emilia.

Emilia brought Subaru into a close embrace, and whispered in his ear, “I don’t mind, Subaru. It was better this way than if I slept alone. I wouldn’t have been able to watch you rest so tranquilly.”

“Who says tranquil… wait how long were you watching me sleep!?” Subaru inquired.

Emilia thought for a moment. “Maybe… an hour? I wasn’t keeping track.”

As Emilia answered Subaru’s question, Subaru looked up at the clock on the wall. “Emilia, we have to get up! It’s nearly Fire Time! We have just over six hours before everything starts!” Subaru rolled to the edge of the bed and shot up, frantically making his way over to his wardrobe.

Emilia looked a little flustered, and began to get out of bed too. “Sorry Subaru, I didn’t look at the time. Frederica told me not to worry about anything today, so I didn’t think it would be too important.”

“For you, yes, Emilia-tan.” Subaru responded as he quickly changed into his normal day clothes. “You don’t need to lift a finger today. I want to do what I can to make sure everything runs smoothly though. With only one day to plan, the rest of us will need to work hard.”

Emilia looked at Subaru with concern. “I’m sure she meant you too, Subaru. It’s not just my day, it’s not just me getting married. It’s you too! Don’t be such a numbskull and let them handle it! You don’t need to overwork yourself today.”

Subaru walked back over to Emilia, who at this point was sitting on the edge of the bed, still in her nightgown. Subaru extended a hand to her and pulled Emilia to her feet. “I love you, Emilia-tan. I know you don't like it when I overwork myself, so I promise I won’t. I just want to pick up some slack in a couple places. I want to be certain everything will run smoothly.”

Emilia didn’t look too happy with his response, but didn’t push any further. “I love you too Subaru. Just… please don’t overdo anything.”

“I promised I won’t, Emilia-tan!” Subaru responded as he began making his way out of the room. A couple minutes later, Emilia also made her way out of her room towards Frederica again, since she’s the person who will personally help Emilia prepare for her part in the wedding.

\-----

Subaru first found Garfiel and Otto in the banquet hall stocking the bar and helping Petra finish up her preparations. When he entered, they took turns pulling Subaru aside and handing him his gifts.

Petra smiled and handed him a small basket. Inside was an assortment of candies and sweets.

“Where did you find all of these? They look great, Petra!” Subaru quickly unwrapped one of the hard candies and popped it into his mouth.

Petra slapped him on the arm. “You’re supposed to share those with Emilia!”

Subaru hastily crumpled up the wrapper and tucked it into his pocket “Mhmm but it looked really good! I won’t eat any more until I can share them with Emilia-tan! Thank you so much for these!”

Petra nodded, satisfied with his answer. “I gave Otto some money to buy the hard candies when he left for the capital. I made some of the other sweets last night too! I hope you like them!” Petra smiled innocently before returning to her task.

When Petra went back to her work, Garfiel waved at Subaru to come over to the bar. “I’ve got something for ya too, captain.” From under the bar, Garfiel pulled out a clean wooden box. Sliding the top off, they both looked inside at a solid Othello board.

Subaru wasn’t quite sure what to say, but he was still appreciative. “This looks really nice, thanks Garfiel! Don’t we have an Othello board somewhere around here already... ?”

Garfiel shifted around uncomfortably. “We sure do, captain. But that one’s different. That one is for anyone to use. This one's for  _ you _ to use. Also look at th’ pieces!” Garfiel pointed at the pieces, which were small disks of polished stone, similar looking to marble and basalt.

“This is great, Garfiel. I’ll make sure I use it.” Subaru said back appreciatively.

Garfiel began closing the box and handed it to Subaru. Right after he did that, Otto, who was patiently waiting his turn, spoke up. “I have something to give you too, Subaru. Please… come over here though.” Otto looked kind of flustered as he beckoned Subaru over near the doorway.

Subaru wordlessly followed Otto, who pulled out a small box, opened it, and pulled out a ring. It was a simple orange band with a well cut clear gem.

Seeing what Otto was giving him, Subaru responded sarcastically, “You know… I am getting married today, it’s a little late to be proposing to me Otto. I thought you’d propose to Natsumi far before myself…”

Otto shook his head, his cheeks blushing slightly. “That’s not what this means, Subaru! It’s a new technology, and it’s rather expensive, but extremely popular among noble crowds these days.” Otto dropped it into Subaru’s hand, and he started inspecting the details closely. “It’s a Metia, Emilia needs to put a small amount of her Od into it, and if you wear it…” Otto trailed off awkwardly. “If you wear it she won’t bear children unless you both want to. If you don’t want to use it for that, it’s at least a nice ring you can wear or give to her.” Otto looked at Subaru, still unsure how this gift will be received.

Subaru made quick eye contact with Otto before tucking the ring into one of his pockets. “Otto. This is a really thoughtful gift.” Subaru laughed awkwardly back at Otto. “I’ll talk it over with Emilia, we’ll see if we want to use it. Also how did you find this? It must have been really expensive! You didn’t need to spend so much money on us!”

Subaru remembered back to when he first came into Lugunica. He remembered bartering for Emilia’s badge with his cellphone. Sold as a Metia, it was worth at least 20 blessed gold coins. This had to be worth just as much, if not more.

Otto chuckled back at Subaru. “Oh, you know. I shuffled some money around, and made some profitable investments, much more profitable than was necessary for the budget. I set that aside for purchases above and beyond the normal expenditures… Sorry I’m probably boring you.”

“Ah. well I don’t think I want to ask. That sounds like something I don’t want to know about. It doesn’t seem to have caused any problems… I trust you.” Subaru responded.

Wanting to change topics, Subaru brought up the reason why he came in the first place. “Guys… I want to help you all, I want to do anything I can to make all the plans come together smoothly.”

“We got this captain!” Garfiel responded with a thumbs up.

Otto nodded in agreement. “He’s right. I spent last night drafting a plan for everyone. Everything will be completed smoothly without your help. Just make sure you get your clothes from Frederica. Other than that… please, relax. It’s your day to celebrate.”

“Well I guess I won’t get anywhere trying to convince you. Do you agree, Petra?” Subaru turned to face Petra.

“Mhmm” Petra responded, absentmindedly as she continued to set up the banquet hall.

Subaru promptly left the dining hall. Quickly checking with Cor Leonis, Subaru walked towards Beatrice, who seemed to be upstairs. She quickly shooed him away, barely taking the time to suck out his mana. She was busy looking in books and writing notes, apparently to prepare for the ceremony that night.

With that being a dead end, Subaru checked on Ram as well, using Cor Leonis again. He made his way over to her, she must have been near the kitchens. Once inside, he could see her cooking.

“Ram, is there anything I can do to help?” Subaru said after a quick greeting.

“You could do nothing to help me right now, Barusu. Maybe don’t get married, then I wouldn’t need to do all this. You could not help if you tried Barusu, I cannot coddle you while I cook, so no. No helping me, just leave.”

“Don’t get married? Shouldn’t you be happy I’m not getting married to your sister? Then we’d be family.” Subaru shot back.

“That is the most helpful thing you’ve said, Barusu. If you leave now, maybe your help won’t go to waste.”

  
  
  


After leaving Ram, Subaru gave up on trying to help anyone.  _ They all refused my help. _ Subaru thought as he walked the mansion halls. He still felt a little anxious for not doing anything, but gave in and eventually took a nice, long bath. Eventually he got out and made his way over to Frederica. The door was locked, and after giving a quick knock, Frederica wouldn’t let him in. She ‘didn’t want Subaru to see Emilia before the ceremony’. But she quickly handed him his own clothes for the evening.

Subaru went back to his room and put his clothes on. Subaru received a dark grey tailcoat and matching pants. His shirt was pure white, with matte black buttons. His shoes were finely polished and black. He was given an assortment of ties, and after quickly glancing over them, he chose the orange bow tie.  _ It looks similar to what I had when I was knighted. This time I got to choose my tie though. _ Subaru thought, then he began inspecting himself in a mirror.  _ It looks a lot better on me now than it did back then though. _

Subaru did his best to relax and let the time pass. Eventually, a knock came at his door. It was time for the ceremony.

  
\-----

Subaru entered the banquet hall. Looking in, he noticed everyone was already sitting around the sides of the table. He was surprised to see Roswaal also at the side, as opposed to the head of the table, where two seats are prepared and vacant. On the right side of the room, one of the Ryuzu clones was behind the bar, and three more Ryuzu clones were behind various sized stringed instruments on the left side of the room. Garfiel gave Subaru a thumbs up and a fist bump as Subaru passed by him.

Beatrice waved at Subaru, beckoning him towards her.

“Hurry up, I suppose. Come stand over here”, Beatrice pointed to her right side.

When Subaru made it over to the right spot, Beatrice looked at the Ryuzu clones with the instruments “Start playing the first song, I suppose.”

The Ryuzu clones began playing a triumphant tune on the strings with surprising prowess. The piece was dramatic and exciting, and after a couple minutes, the door cracks open once again.

Meili entered in an ankle length lavender evening gown. It was plain and crisp down to the bottom where it’s lined with a white flower pattern. Meili was also carrying a basket in one hand, filled with an even blend of white and violet flower petals. Every few steps, Meili sprinkled a handful of petals onto the ground.

Emilia entered directly afterwards, and everyone’s eyes immediately focused on her. Subaru was nearly overwhelmed by emotion as he watched her walk in his direction. The base of Emilia’s dress is pure white. It hugged Emilia’s body tightly around her shoulders, her bust, and down to her hips. From her hips it tapered out wide and was just barely above grazing the floor. From Emilia’s shoulders to just below her bust, the fabric is simple, to accentuate her natural features. As the dress tapers outwards from her hips, Subaru could see a vague outline of her legs underneath dozens of thin translucent layers of white fabric. A lavender colored vine and flower texture is featured sparsely on each of the layers, making it nearly look alive as the different layers cause the texture to shift and flow with her every movement.

Around Emilia’s eyes is faint violet eyeshadow, to highlight her eye color. Emilia’s white hair includes two tight braids that are worked into the flower crown Subaru made her on their first date. The two braids come together on the back of Emilia’s head, forming one larger braid that makes its way down her back. The rest of her hair flows gently down her back below the braid.

Subaru took a deep and sharp breath as Emilia approached, having forgotten to breathe at all up to that point.  _ I’m getting married to that woman!!! _ Subaru’s heart was racing in his chest.

They stood together silently, both struggling to contain their excitement as the music concluded.

With the fresh silence formed from the lull in the music, Beatrice cleared her throat and began to speak. “Everyone be ready, The ceremony will now begin, I suppose. We will begin with some words exchanged between the bride and groom. Everyone here will be witnesses to what love you speak of.”

Subaru looked sharply at Beatrice, startled by what she said. “Beako, nobody told me to prepare a speech.” Subaru whispered to her.

Beatrice looked just as shocked. “I was supposed to tell you, I lost track of time when I was getting ready. Emilia can go first, in fact.”

Beatrice coughed, then spoke loudly so everyone could hear. “Well, Emilia can talk first, I suppose.”

Emilia turned to face everyone seated around the table, and began to speak confidently.

“It was reeeally weird how we first met. I had… misplaced my Royal Selection badge, and was searching the capital for it. When I found the right place, Subaru was in there, negotiating with the thief so he could give it back to me. After he got hurt in the fight that happened afterwards, I felt bad that he worked so hard for me and got so hurt, so I had to bring him back. Subaru continued to try, and try, and try, and would let himself get hurt. After he… erm, tried to defend me at the palace meeting, I tried to get him to tell me why he’d go so far for me. The next time we saw each other, he told me he loved me. He was the first boy who ever said ‘I love you’ to me.”

Emilia paused, fondly recalling that moment.

“It took a long time to understand what that really meant. After freeing the sanctuary, when he became my knight, we got a lot closer. I started to better understand who he was, and I think that was the same for him too. Slowly, I was learning what it meant to love. When we left for the Watchtower, I’m certain now that I’d already fallen for him. I didn’t realize it then though, not until he accidentally went off to Vollachia.”

Emilia turned to Subaru and spoke to him directly, her voice began to lose composure.

“I was scared for you, Subaru. I didn’t want you to get hurt, and I wanted to help you however I could. That’s when I realized that’s how you must have felt whenever you tried to protect me even if it hurt you. I don’t like you getting hurt, so now I will do anything I can to keep you safe, Subaru. Because… I love you. You’re the only man I fell in love with, and I want us to spend our days together.”

Silence filled the banquet hall as Subaru tried to commit her words to memory. Emilia reached for Subaru’s hand, encouraging him to speak.

Subaru’s voice cracked as he tried to express what was on his mind, but he was still recovering from Emilia’s speech. Subaru thought for a moment on what to say.  _ I don’t have time for a plan, so I’m just going to have to say what’s on my mind. _ So he just began. “I… I want to say I loved you at first sight, Emilia-tan. But that simply cannot be true. No, it’d be more accurate to say I  _ wanted _ to be in love with you at first sight. Early on, when we just met, I was alone and had nowhere to go. You took me in and cared for me. You comforted me in my times of need. Any time you were near, it made me happier. Thanks to a harsh wake-up call from you in the capital, I realized I didn’t actually try to get to know you yet. I wanted to though. I wanted to learn about the things you liked to do, what you didn’t like doing, what made you happy, what made you sad. I wanted to actually be there for you, and so I did everything I could to be your worthy knight. I wanted to help you for real, and not just how I imagined I should.”

Subaru paused and took a breath, those words were hard for him to deliver.

“I knew you weren’t ready for romance, so I waited. I’m certain now we’re ready to take our relationship farther.”

Subaru strengthened his grip on Emilia’s hand, and smiled at her warmly.

“I think today is that day, Emilia. From today onwards we’ll be there for each other. On good days and bad days, we’ll share our happy moments, and we’ll help each other when we want to give up and cry. Through thick and thin, I love you too, Emilia. I love you with every fiber of my being, and I will never stop loving you.”

Everyone in the room was moved by their words. When Beatrice recovered, she spoke up. 

“Very good, very good you two. Subaru, Will you love Emilia, honor her, and keep her in sickness and in health?”

“I will.” Subaru responded quickly.

Beatrice continued. “Do you swear to set all others aside before her so long as you both shall live?”

“I swear.” Subaru replied.

Beatrice ended with a final question. “Will you take Emilia to be your wife?”

“Yes. Yes.” Subaru answered.

“Present Emilia with your gift, I suppose.”

“Okay, I have it right here.” Subaru pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket. Subaru began to speak as he pulled his gift out of the box. “I noticed your favorite thing to wear has always been that gem around your neck. I thought maybe I should add a little something to that.” Subaru pulled the contents of the box into his hand, it was a violet brooch in the shape of a flower with seven petals, twisting and curving around an empty center. As he handed it to Emilia, she began tearing up. She took her gem off and placed it into the center of the flower brooch, where it snapped perfectly into place.

“This is * _ sniff* _ reeeally nice Subaru, thank you!” Still tearing up at the gift, she put it on immediately.

When Emilia finished putting on the brooch, Beatrice turned toward Emilia and immediately began asking the same questions.

“Emilia, will you love Subaru, honor him, and keep him in sickness and in health?”

“I swear I will.” Emilia responded.

“Do you swear to set all others aside before him so long as you both shall live?”

Emilia looked directly at Subaru for a moment, briefly touched her gem in it’s new home, and replied. “Yes, I do.”

“Will you take Subaru to be your husband?”

“Yes, I will take Subaru as my husband.” Emilia responded firmly.

“Then present Subaru with your gift, I suppose”

“Mhmm!” Emilia responded as she began pulling out her gift. “My present is kinda similar to yours Subaru. I really liked that you made this on our ‘dayyte’.” Emilia pointed at her flower crown. “So I wanted to make you something like it.” Emilia pulled out a silver chain bracelet, with small purple flowers woven into the links. “Roswaal made it so the flowers won’t wilt, or burn, or break off very easily.”

Subaru picked it up and clasped it onto his wrist. “Th...thanks Emilia-tan! I love it, and I’ll wear it every day!”

Once his excitement wore down, Beatrice spoke up once again. “Roswaal, as Lord of the Mathers domain, the land in which this wedding is being performed, acknowledge their words as proof of their love for one another and accept it as a binding agreement?”

“Hmmm. Yes, they diiiiiid prove the strength of their love toniiiiiight. Congratulations for pulling off a wedding in a single day, thaaaaat’s no small feat. I, Roswaal Mathers, give my affirmation.”

Beatrice held both Emilia and Subaru’s hands and looked back and forth at them. “Then it is done, I suppose. Natsuki Subaru and Natsuki Emilia are married.”

“And I may kiss the bride!” Subaru shouted excitedly. Subaru took a step towards Emilia, placed his free hand on her hip, and moved in to kiss her. Emilia meets him halfway, and as their lips lock together, the banquet hall erupted with applause.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you so much for reading! This is the first story I've ever written. In January I blitzed through the end of the arc 5 and all of arc 6 of the Re:Zero Web Novel. I absolutely love how the characters are very consistent and logical when considering their upbringings and backstories. My love for the characters spiraled out of control, and I ended up really interested in writing Subaru and Emilia's marriage. I spent a lot of time outlining and planning this, and am so excited to think that I actually released a short story.
> 
> The writing process was a lot of fun, and I hope anyone who made it to the end enjoyed it too!


End file.
